


This time, we can try to keep our story

by ForeverDoesntExist



Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, EurovisionSongChallenge, M/M, Moldova - Freeform, Sexy Time, Stay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverDoesntExist/pseuds/ForeverDoesntExist
Summary: Yuzuru wanted it all back.Perhaps he still had a chance.(Sequel to Part 10)
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu, Referenced Javier Fernández & Sonia Lafuente, Referenced Yuzuru Hanyu & Javier Raya
Series: Eurovision Song Challenge [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620127
Comments: 14
Kudos: 44





	This time, we can try to keep our story

**Author's Note:**

> For day 27 I got: Moldova(2018) - Stay by Anna Odobescu :)
> 
> (Sequel to Part 10)

**Hold on, even with the wind we’ll make it**

**Be strong, keep the fire burning inside**

**Go on, as I breathe in you**

**Look into my eyes, fly me high right up to the sky**

“Can we talk?”

_What for? So we can hurt each other again?_

Yuzuru had so many answers ready in his mind, but as he looked into Javier’s hopeful eyes, he nodded and gave him a simple, “Yes.”

He had pictured how this conversation would go down many times inside his head. He had imagined just how he would try and fix things, how he would apologize.

Javier might be forever out of his reach now, but he promised himself that if he ever dared to speak to him again he would make sure to explain everything that he had kept inside. Yuzuru was no fool, he knew Javier didn’t need him or even missed him but he didn’t want them to hate each other after everything they had gone through.

And he wasn’t above begging.

When they both found themselves in Javier’s room, Yuzuru carefully sat down on Javier’s bed and for a moment his imagination ran wild. Flashes ran through his mind of Javier and Sonia on that same bed, kissing each other, Sonia under him as she left deep red marks on Javier’s back with her impossible long nails…

“Yuzu?”

Yuzuru looked up and saw Javier staring back at him worriedly, “Yes?”

“Why are you crying?”

Bringing his hands to his face, Yuzuru was surprised with himself as he felt the tears fall one after another. He hadn’t given them permission to do so, but then again he didn’t even remember what he was supposed to say to Javier in the first place.

He just wanted to go back to his room and pray for the day to be over. It had been his routine for the past few days anyway.

“You wanted to talk?”

Javier didn’t seem to be completely at ease either and Yuzuru hated it. He hated how apparently they couldn’t even talk to each other when they had been everything before. This wasn’t how he had pictured their future. He imagined them taking a vacation after the show was over, he saw them going to Spain once more so he could finally see what real sun looked like.

He wanted to eat Javier’s mother's food again and listen to her scold Javier about how thin he was and how Javier didn’t feed Yuzuru enough.

He wanted Laura to try makeup on his face whenever she needed to test something that wouldn’t work on her own. Because apparently he had better skin than any of her girl friends. He hated make-up with a passion, but as Laura called everyone to see his kohl-lined eyes and perfectly countered cheekbones and asked to Javier if he wasn’t the most the beautiful thing he had ever seen, Yuzuru thought it was worth it. Especially when Javier would blush to the tip of ears and

He wanted Javier’s father to pat his head and tell him to be patient with his son’s dumbness and take him to football matches and explain every single detail to him. He had watched football games for years with his own father back in Japan, so he knew the rules well, but Antonio looked so happy to explain it over and over again that Yuzuru always forgot to tell him that small detail.

He wanted it all back.

“Laura says the Spanish skaters are uncomfortable because of us.”

“Why?”

Javier sat down next to him and Yuzuru wanted to ease the tension off his shoulder somehow.

_This is my fault._

“She says you…look at them in a weird way.”

Not them. Yuzuru was fully conscious of the way he looked at Sonia every time she tried to touch Javier. Was this how Javier had always felt when other men lifted him around in galas and hugged him whenever he was touch starved?

How cruel had he actually been, to be able to inflict this kind of pain on someone he loved so dearly? He loved the consequences of his games, how Javier punished him after and how the jealousy induced rough sex completely blew his mind. But he would trade it all, he would give it all up for another chance, another chance at showing Javier that they could compromise.

Another chance at loving each other.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Javier nodded and when he took Yuzuru’s right hand in his, he almost forgot how to breathe, “Sonia must feel weird too, but it’s not her fault that she was dragged into our mess.”

Of course. His concern wasn’t about Laura or the whole Spanish entourage, he was worried about Sonia.

Yuzuru felt pathetic.

“Of course. I’ll do my best to look at someone else, Raya has been a good distraction lately so I’ll focus on him. Would that make you happy?”

It felt like a stabbing joke to himself instead, and even though he felt the tears falling down his cheeks again he tried to laugh.

It sounded miserable to his own ears and he cursed himself for being so weak, so easily hurt by something that had been entirely his fault.

Javier turned to him and with the back of his hand he carefully tried to wipe off the tears for good and before Yuzuru could ask him what was happening, Javier was already too close, "No."

Yuzuru only had time to think that, he would probably never have this chance again. He would never know how the taste of Javier’s lips against his felt like, again. Yuzuru willed himself to be selfish one last time. Only this time and he could say goodbye, he could send him off with a smile.

Or at least, that’s what he told himself.

They met in the middle, Javier pulled him towards him by his neck just when Yuzuru had been brave enough to lean in. They met each other just like the thousands of times before, but this time it felt different, it felt desperate and something that neither of them could place at the moment.

As he parted his lips to let Javier in, he finally let himself drown on the taste he had missed so much for the last few days. Coffee, sweet coffee, that was he could taste still in Javier’s mouth as they both tried to take control and refused to surrender, Javier playfully bit his lower lip and took advantage of his sudden gasp, Yuzuru didn't fight back.

Yuzuru felt how Javier's warm hands grabbed him by his hips, silently guiding him back, and he just let himself fall on the bed as Javier crawled on top of him. He could have this, even if only for one night before they parted ways and went back to whatever they could have.

Clothes quickly became scarce and all they had between them within minutes was their underwear, Yuzuru was already painfully hard when Javier cupped his erection through the fabric. He hissed at the contact but didn’t to stop him. Yuzuru would take anything he would give him.

He wanted to touch Javier so badly, to pleasure him just like he knew how. To turn their positions around and have him inside his mouth as he fell apart only from his tongue and hands. But he didn’t dare to even move and let everything happen at the pace Javier chose.

Unfortunately, his ex-lover wasn’t as distracted as he looked, letting go of his member, he looked down at him with a smirk, “Why are you so quiet? Is he really that much better at this than me?”

“How would I know?”

_Shit._

Javier stopped immediately, rolled off him and pulled Yuzuru up into a sitting position by his arm, Yuzuru winced but Javier’s face wasn’t one of concern. His eyes a mixture of rage and confusion and ready to explode. Yuzuru had lost control of his façade, but it didn’t matter anymore. It was time to come clean and stop with the lies, perhaps there was still time to salvage whatever there was left.

“I’ll give you five seconds to answer me before I leave this room, pack my bags, get the others and never look at your face again.”

Yuzuru almost laughed, as if he had any reasons to lie again.

He had nothing to lose. Not anymore.

“Did you really do it?” Javier wasn’t specific, he wasn’t asking about Raya. He was asking about everything, about all those years and that night’s innuendos about other lovers, about something that could either shatter them to pieces or finally give them peace.

This time, Yuzuru wasn’t blinded by anger.

This time, Yuzuru didn’t have to lie.

Right?

**This time, we can try to keep our story**

**This crime, we can stop from breaking apart**

**No rhyme is a match for you**

**Never let me down, if I fall I’m nothing at all**


End file.
